In recent years, because of the fast development in electronic technology, computers have become faster in operation and more compact in structure. Because they are high performance, low cost and easy to carry, portable and hand-held personal computers have become more and more popular.
Typical hand-held computers that are rich in function and long in battery life are cumbersome and heavy. Functions such as bar code scanners, hard files, batteries, wireless LAN (local area network) adapters, etc. take up space and have considerable weight. This makes long-term use of these devices tiring to the user.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hand-held computer that is more lightweight for the user to hold for long periods of time.